A Day at Disney: Heroes
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Rival fic to A Day at Disney: Villains. You thought that just the villains had randomness to deal with? You're wrong! The heroes and their allies have issues too. Watch as they put up with various antics and the villains themselves.
1. Flagpole for Justice

The shouting echoed through Main Street USA.

Meg groaned. Well, so much for an actually quiet day…it sounded as if everyone found one of the villains snooping around in their territory. She was glad to be freed from that mess since getting hung on the flagpole wasn't fun at all from what she had witnessed.

The downside of all that, however, was that Hades would drag her on random antics for "old time's sake" as he would say.

"PULL! PULL! PULL!" the group of Disney characters said, dragging a tied-up Hans down the street.

"Oh my god, are they going to flagpole him? Sweet, I gotta see this!" Jim said as he ran over to the scene.

The other characters immediately stopped what they were doing and ran to the flagpole as the screams of "PULL!" continued through Main Street.

As Meg shook her head, Giselle ran up to her and asked, "Oh my! What's going on?"

"Territory stuff, I guess. They caught one of the baddies in our area." the Greek girl said. "Let's check it out or something."

They were soon joined by Esmeralda, who was way too excited to witness the flagpole punishment.

"I haven't been this excited since the time we put Frollo up on the flagpole!" she said.

"Yeah, you could see his purple speedo under his robe." Meg said with a laugh.

"What's a speedo?" Giselle asked innocently.

Meg and Esmeralda stared at each other, unsure how they should explain it to the queen of naivety herself. Soon enough, they arrived at the flagpole where an entire assortment of humans, talking animals, and whatnot were gathered.

"Well, here we go again…" Simba said with a sigh.

At the same time, the characters began yelling.

"FLAGPOLE HIM!"

"DO IT FOR ANNA AND ELSA!"

"SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK IN OUR TERRITORY!"

Soon enough, Hans was lifted onto the pole and hung there for all to see. Some other characters even stopped by to see what was happening for themselves.

Yup, this is what they did whenever villains ended up in their territory…


	2. Princess' Night Out

Rapunzel squealed as the other princesses entered the castle's foyer dressed in their casual outfits. After what felt like forever, they were FINALLY going to have a girls' night out.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah!" the other princesses said.

They cheered and made their way out of the castle.

"I can't believe we're going bowling! Can you say best night ever?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Of course, this will be lots of fun." Elsa said with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll be pretty fun." Belle said, not looking up from her book.

Ariel grinned and said to her friends, "I've never tried bowling yet!"

"Me neither, this should be fun though." Moana said as she stared at the lights illuminating the street.

Tiana looked around at the quiet Main Street and sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad that the flagpole business from the other day is done for…" she said while fixing her hair.

"Tell me about it, I was the one who had to cut them down this morning." Mulan said. "That Helga girl was SO mad at Maleficent's sidekick."

"At least, we showed 'em whose in charge!" Merida said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"They may view us as savages, but we can't blame them for not knowing much." Pocahontas said to her.

Aurora smiled at her friends and said, "I promise I won't fall asleep this time."

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure you won't." Snow White said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope the boys aren't too discouraged that we're leaving them to their own devices…" Cinderella said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"What are you wearing, Charming?" Adam asked Kit while looking at his shirt, which read "My girlfriend only wears glass shoes" with a glass slipper underneath.

"It's just a shirt Cindy made for me. She also made them for her friends and the rest of us." Kit said.

"Oh cool! I want my shirt!" John Smith said.

"Me too!" Kristoff said while looking at Kit's shirt.

Later on, everyone was dressed in their new shirts and looking over them in confusion.

"It's…comfy, I guess." Florian said as he smoothed out his shirt, which had a loading symbol on it and the words "looking for a personality" on it.

"I look cool!" Philip said.

His shirt read "dragon slayer" and had Maleficent's dragon form surrounded by thorns above it.

"Are you kidding? This shirt is so me!" Naveen said as he checked his reflection and looked at his shirt.

It had a frog with a crown on it with the words "kiss me" underneath it.

Eric fixed his hair and stared at his shirt, which read "I only date fish girls."

"It's good." he said with a shrug.

Flynn grinned at his outfit and said, "I look pretty cool in this."

He had a jean jacket over a shirt that had the emblem of the Dark Kingdom on it.

"Seriously?" Aladdin asked as he adjusted his beanie and looked at his shirt, which had the words "Street Rat" on it, and the dark purple jacket over it.

Adam was wearing a shirt with claw marks on it and read "beast mode" underneath it.

"Real funny, guys…" he said.

John Smith was wearing a blue jacket over a shirt that had a compass rose on it as well as the words "listen to your heart" on it.

"Mine has an interesting look to it." he said.

Shang looked at his shirt, which had a list called "the hardest part of being a man" with the words "being swift as a coursing river, having the force of a great typhoon, having the strength of a raging fire, and being mysterious as the dark side of the moon" under each other.

"The same goes for me." Shang said with a small smile.

Kristoff shrugged at his shirt and said, "Not bad…"

The shirt had antlers and read "I prefer reindeer over people."

Once they were ready, Flynn pulled everyone in and smirked.

"Let's go out on the town and show off our outfits!" he said. "It'll be fun."

They nodded and left the castle. What else were they supposed to do while the girls were out?


	3. Flynn's Scheme

After Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora had their turns (and sort of failed at bowling), the princesses cheered as Ariel jumped up and down once the ball hit the pins.

"I did it! I did it!" she said before getting the ball back.

She handed it over to Belle, who stood and went up to the lane. The former mermaid sat down next to Aurora and smoothed out her shorts.

"Who's keeping score?" Ariel asked.

Elsa raised her hand and said, "I am and Snow will take over my duties once it's my turn."

"Ooof, that was a tough one…" Jasmine said while Belle missed.

She grabbed the ball from the book smart princess and stood up to bowl. Belle sat down at her seat, eating some cheese fries as she watched.

"I told you that we'll have fun!" Rapunzel said with a grin.

Once Jasmine scored, she got the ball and handed it over to Pocahontas.

"It's your turn, Poca." she said.

"Thank you, I will try my best at this." Pocahontas said while going up to the lane.

The other princesses winced upon seeing that she had missed. With a shrug, Pocahontas handed the ball to Mulan once she got it back.

"What's the score so far, Elsa?" Belle asked, not looking up from her book.

"So far, we're all in good places, but you, Snow, Cindy, Aurora, and Poca need some work." Elsa said.

With that, Mulan scored as the ice queen wrote down the points her soldier friend had won.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The princes stepped out of the sweet shop while eating the treats they had bought.

"I thought I wasn't going to trust apples again after what happened with Snow, but this tastes decent." Florian said before biting into a candy apple.

Everyone else didn't respond as they ate. So far, their hangout had been relatively slow and no one even bothered to say that they liked their outfits. So much for a fun getaway from the girls…

However, at that moment, Flynn got an idea, so he gestured the others to move in closer.

"Oh god, I know that look…" Adam said with a groan.

"Rumor has it that the girls went off around here somewhere, so why don't we check it out?" the former thief asked.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. Even though they didn't want to ruin their girls' night, it was probably worth it…


	4. Battle of the Sexes

After an intermission where they ordered more food for their table, the princesses immediately went back to the game.

"Tia, you're up next." Elsa said as Tiana stood up and grabbed the bowling ball.

"I'll show ya'll how it's done!" she said.

With that, she rolled it down the lane and scored, making the other princesses cheer as Elsa wrote her score down.

Rapunzel squealed while Tiana handed the ball to her. She rolled the ball, but almost tripped on her hair. Sadly, she had missed the pins.

"You tried." Belle said with a shrug, watching Rapunzel take a seat.

"It doesn't bother me." the blonde princess said before handing the ball to Merida.

Merida grabbed the ball and went up to the lane. The princesses grinned as their friend scored while cheering in victory. She then gave the ball to Anna.

"Go for it, Anna!" Elsa said to her sister.

"I will!" Anna said as she tried to score, only to miss. "Awww…"

She then got the ball back and handed it off to Elsa, who took it from her.

"Snow, it's your turn." Elsa said, standing up.

Snow White grinned and said, "Oh yes! I will keep score."

She then took the pencil and wrote down Elsa's name while eating some mozzarella sticks that a waiter had recently brought them.

Elsa smiled to herself before getting the ball and giving it to Moana, taking back her score duties.

"You did great, Elsa!" Snow White said while moving over.

Before Moana could see what her score was, a familiar voice was heard clearing their throat. They all turned and saw the princes standing there.

"Oh! You and the boys decided to wear my shirts, Charming!" Cinderella said.

"Yeah, we hadn't had the chance to wear them until tonight. Thanks, Cindy." Kit said as he stared at his shirt.

Walking over to the line of bowling balls, Flynn picked one up and smirked.

"Are you challenging us?" Rapunzel asked.

"You bet, Blondie! How does boys vs. girls sound?" he asked.

The princesses looked at each other until Merida turned to the princes.

"It is on!" she said, grabbing a ball.

With that, an intense battle of the sexes began…


	5. VD Special: Sweetheart's Night Part 1

Valentine's Day was considered the best day for the couples in Disneyland for one of two reasons: Sweetheart's Night, the biggest party for those celebrating with their loved ones. Near the It's a Small World clock tower, the couples were lining up to get into the party.

* * *

Snow White dusted off Florian's sleeves with a smile as they got closer to the photographer, who was waiting near a backdrop.

"Can't you believe this is our eighty third Sweetheart's Night together?" she asked.

"I know, right? Isn't that crazy?" Florian said, grinning.

They walked up to the backdrop while posing.

"Smile!" the photographer said before taking the picture.

Once the flash was done, the two thanked the photographer and went out to where the party was.

* * *

"Oh, Charming! I always enjoy Sweetheart's Night!" Cinderella said. "Outside of the usual group, I can't wait to see any new couples that are attending!"

"I bet. Tonight should be lots of fun." Kit said as he adjusted his gloves.

Soon enough, they were ready for their picture and locked arms, smiling for the camera.

"Say Mickey!" the photographer said.

"Mickey!" the two said in unison while the picture was taken.

After that, they went into the party.

* * *

Aurora smiled at Philip while they walked up to the photographer.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked.

"I'm always excited for Sweetheart's Night, dear." Philip said as he looked at the party up ahead.

There, the band was setting up while the cooks were running the buffet tables.

They stood in front of the backdrop once and fixed their outfits and hair before posing.

"Say Minnie!" the photographer said.

"Minnie!" Aurora and Philip said with massive grins.

With that, the picture was taken and they went to the party.

* * *

Ariel squealed and bounced up and down as she and Eric got closer to the photographer.

"I LOVE dancing during Sweetheart's Night!" she said.

"I know you do, Ariel." Eric said as he patted her on the head.

Once they arrived in front of the backdrop, Ariel immediately posed while Eric laughed.

"Say fishies!" she said.

The photographer giggled a bit at this.

"Fishies!" Eric said with a smile.

The photographer took the picture and watched them run off once it was done.

* * *

Belle fixed Adam's collar, smiling once she found it in a good position.

"Looks good! I say that you're ready for the picture." she said to him.

"And you look good as always." Adam said while gesturing to her golden dress.

They walked up and quickly took the photo before entering the party.

* * *

Aladdin held onto his turban as Jasmine laughed at him. Sometimes, he wasn't too used to dressing fancy, even if it was his Prince Ali outfit.

"You look FINE, Aladdin, but I'll always prefer your regular clothes." Jasmine said, putting the turban down onto his head.

Aladdin nodded and said, "Thanks. I guess you're right, but I can't believe this is one of the few fancy outfits in my closet…"

Jasmine smiled and they went to where the photographer was waiting for them.

"Smile, guys!" he said as they posed.

Afterwards, they moved into the party for the next couple to take a photo.

* * *

"Formal dress isn't really required, Poca, but your outfit is great." John Smith said.

"Thank you, John. I appreciate the kind words." Pocahontas said before going up to the backdrop.

They posed right as the photographer took the picture.

"That was fantastic!" he said with a massive smile, watching them leave.

* * *

Esmeralda fluffed out her hair while Phoebus looked at the line behind him, seeing that there were only eight people left in line.

"I thought there was more of us?" he asked.

"Not all the couples go to Sweetheart's Night, you know." Esmeralda said to him. "And relax, there won't be any villains here."

Phoebus nodded and grinned at the photographer, who gestured him and Esmeralda to get in front of the backdrop.

"Say Mickey!" he said.

"Mickey!" they said before striking a pose.

The camera flashed and they left.

* * *

"I'm ready to get wasted and just eat at this party, Wonder Boy!" Meg said.

Hercules laughed and said, "I know you are."

At that moment, it was their turn to take the picture.

"Show me your muscles!" the photographer said as Hercules flexed for the camera.

Meg smirked and did a mock swoon for the picture. The photographer grinned once the photo was taken before setting up for the next couple.

* * *

"I don't really feel like dancing tonight. How about we just eat?" Shang asked while looking at the band from his and Mulan's spot in line.

"I LOVE that idea, Shang." Mulan said. "I'm not much of a dancer either, so it's perfect."

They laughed and went to take their picture, getting into battle stances as their pose.

"That was epic!" the photographer said as he watched them go into the party.

* * *

Milo fixed his glasses as Kida let out a small laugh and asked him, "Nervous?"

"No, not at all. I'm just not that great of a dancer, but we can hang out instead." he said.

Kida nodded in agreement while stepping up to the photographer, who set them up for the picture.

"Alright, say Minnie!" he said.

"Minnie!" they said in unison, posing for their picture.

Once it was done, they went into the party.

* * *

Tiana let out a relieved sigh upon seeing the chefs at the buffet. She turned to Naveen, who looked way too excited to be there.

"Can't you believe that we don't have to do catering this year?" she asked.

"It's amazing! I think we earned ourselves a break for this year's Sweetheart's Night." Naveen said as he fixed his hair.

She smiled at him as they prepared for their picture. The photographer adjusted his camera while they set up their pose and took it with a bright flash before moving onto the next couple.

* * *

"Almost done…and there! You look fabulous, Blondie!" Flynn said after he put the last flower in Rapunzel's hair.

"It's amazing, Flynn! This is the best Valentine's Day gift ever!" she said, twirling around to show off the flowers.

He grinned and gave her a thumbs up before they went up to the backdrop and stood back to back, crossing their arms for the photo.

"Smile!" the photographer said as he took the picture.

Rapunzel peered over at the camera once he was done and grinned, saying, "It's perfect!"

With that, she grabbed Flynn and ran into the party with him.

* * *

Anna fixed Kristoff's outfit as he adjusted the crown she was wearing on her head.

"I'm still not used to outfits like this." he said while gesturing to his prince outfit.

"And I'll probably trip on my cape more than one, but who cares? Tonight's fun!" Anna said with a smile. "Elsa even gets to join us!"

She gestured to her sister, who was in the middle of a conversation with her new girlfriend.

"Don't you find it weird that you guys both ended up with someone who likes reindeer?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shook her head and dragged him to the photographer, who was quick to take their picture after they posed.

"Let's go find some fun!" she said.

* * *

Elsa laughed to herself as she watched her sister run off with Kristoff. She turned to Honeymaren and dusted off her dress.

"Sorry, my sister can be a little…hyper." the ice queen said.

"It's fine. You know I think your sister is pretty cool…no pun intended." Honeymaren said, which made Elsa laugh harder.

"I still can't believe it's our first time here." Elsa said while controlling her laughter. "Back then, I just went to Single's Night with Merida and Moana."

Honeymaren put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and they walked to the photographer, posing for the picture.

Once he was done, the photographer gave them a thumbs up and looked back, noticing there was only one couple left in line.

* * *

Kylo had no idea why he was sweating up a storm. Was it the thought of being put up on the flagpole, thus ruining his date? Was it because he wasn't a fan of parties? He wasn't sure.

Rey gave his hand a gentle squeeze and looked up at him, saying, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

"Are you trying to use my own words against me?" he asked.

She playfully elbowed him in the ribs and laughed, which he assumed was a "maybe."

They walked up to the photographer together and stood in front of the backdrop, much to Kylo's confusion.

Before the photographer could take the picture, he started snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"Hey! Say Mickey! Say Minnie!" the photographer said.

Then, he made weird noises that sounded like a turkey to continue to get the Supreme Leader's attention.

Kylo let out an impatient growl at this, but stopped when Rey grabbed his arm.

"Ben, DON'T." she said to him sternly.

He took a deep breath and stared at the camera, his expression blank.

"Smile!" the photographer said.

Kylo turned to Rey, who was trying to fix his cape.

"Smile for the camera." she said before turning to whisper to him. "You know I find your smile cute."

Immediately, he smiled and they posed for the picture, much to the photographer's relief.

"Perfect!" the photographer said.

The couple walked into the party together where everyone was already there and everything was set up perfectly.

"See? That wasn't bad." Rey asked him.

Kylo shrugged in response while they made their way to the dance floor, where majority of the couples were. He could see Meg, Hercules, Mulan, Shang, Pocahontas, John Smith, Kida, and Milo chatting near the buffet.

_At least no one will try to get me in this sea of people…_he thought.

* * *

A few moments later, the music began to play as the couples on the dance floor immediately got into position to dance. Kylo stared directly at Rey, not sure what to do.

"I've seen them do this before. All you need to do is grab my waist…" she said.

"Like this?" he asked while doing exactly what she told him.

She nodded and put one hand on his shoulder while using the other to grab his free hand.

"With that, you just move to the music." Rey said. "If you ever feel nervous, just look at me, alright, Ben?"

"Got it." Kylo said.

Right when the singer began to sing his song, everyone started to dance with their significant others.

Near the buffet, Meg took out a flask and began to dump it into the punch bowl.

"At least I can try to make this party interesting…" she said to herself.

The couples stayed close to each other and did occasional twirls and lifts during certain parts of the song.

Meg drank the newly spiked punch and gave the cup to Hercules, asking, "Wanna give it a shot, Wonder Boy?"

Hercules drank it and immediately got another once he was finished, gesturing the others to come over and try.

"This is great!" he said.

Towards the middle of the song, the couples danced faster as the melody turned somewhat quick. After that, the song was drawing to a close and they went back to dancing slowly.

"Wow, you're right! It's amazing!" Mulan said as she got another cup.

"You're welcome." Meg said.

It eventually got to the end while everyone stopped and went to get a quick break from dancing by grabbing food and drinks.


	6. Sweetheart's Night Part 2

**Later that evening…**

The band had left and the DJ came in while everyone was taking a break.

"Hell yeah!" Flynn said as the DJ set up the stand and began to sort through the playlist.

Everyone got up from their seats, investigating and walking onto the dance floor. The DJ grinned at them and tapped the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" she asked.

They all cheered in response, except for Kylo, who seemed confused by the reactions to such a simple question.

_This is a little weird…_he thought.

"First, we're going to start off slow with this classic." the DJ said. "Everyone, get with your dance partners from earlier because we're gonna go into 80's prom territory!"

The couples paired up once the song began and danced.

"Meg, do you mind if I try that punch again? You did a great job at spiking it!" Kida said while grabbing a cup.

"Knock yourself out." Meg said with a shrug.

On the dance floor, everyone spun and twirled around through the area while the DJ sung along to herself.

"Are you doing alright?" Rey asked.

"I guess…" Kylo said before looking over in the direction of where Main Street was.

She brushed some of his hair aside and said, "They won't flagpole you. If they were to do that, they'll have to go through me."

He gave her a small smile and they continued to dance.

"Mind if I steal another drink?" John Smith asked, grabbing two cups. "Poca wanted to try some.

Meg shrugged while drinking. At least her experiment worked…

The couples danced and tried not to crash into each other or trip over each other's dresses. Some of them even stole a quick kiss while swaying to the music.

At that moment, the song ended and the DJ switched to the next song.

* * *

**Even later that night… **

All of the couples were on the dance floor after who knows how many drinks and dancing like crazy. The spiked punch was apparently a hit with everyone, much to Meg's excitement. She KNEW that it would work!

"I LOVE PARTIES!" Rapunzel said.

"SO DO WE!" Ariel and Anna said in unison as they danced together.

The music was blaring so loud that some of them swore that the villains could probably hear it in their area.

"Oh! I apologize!" Florian said, moving out of the way for Adam to grab some punch.

The lights on the clock tower were quickly changing colors while everyone danced however they wanted to, now that they didn't have to be slow or do waltzing.

The party seemed to get crazier by the second with everyone getting MORE drinks. Kylo jumped back when Esmeralda faceplanted into the floor in front of him.

_Please be sober, Rey…_he thought while looking for his girlfriend.

He looked around, pushing through the different couples who were either drunk out of their minds or close to it. Some of the so called royalty were practically messes around him and Rapunzel, Ariel, and Anna almost crashed into him.

"Sorry!" a thankfully sober Hercules said after bumping into Kylo.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the party. Kylo say Rey leading him far from the area and through both Main Street and Adventureland until they eventually made it to New Orleans Square.

"Thank god you found me! It was getting so c—" he began to say while going up the steps to the special room above Pirates of the Caribbean with her. "Oh, I see…you wanted us to be alone?"

Rey nodded and said, "It's Valentine's Day, so why not? I love you, Ben."

"I know." Kylo said.

With that, they started making out against one of the walls as he used the Force to open the door to the room. Rey smirked at him and they stumbled into it, closing it behind them.

* * *

**The next afternoon at the villain's hideout…**

Phasma was reading through a blaster magazine as Hux rambled on about how the meeting last night went before Kylo stepped in while carrying what looked like a plate of food.

She looked up from her magazine and put it down, saying, "Hey, Kylo. How was the party? Was it fun?"

At first, he didn't respond while putting the plate down and Hux immediately stopped talking and rolled his eyes.

"I just had sex and I'm about to eat NACHOS! THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" Kylo said before glaring right at Hux. "Unless you screw it up with whatever it is you have to say…"

Hux groaned and smacked the table to get his attention.

"Where were you?! You didn't show up for our meeting!" he asked.

"I was out with my girlfriend. I took her out to get breakfast this morning and—" Kylo began.

"Girlfriend, of course…" Hux said under his breath.

Phasma shrugged and said, "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess. You never told us who she is though."

"It's classified, Phasma. Can't a man have his secrets?" Kylo asked before eating his chips. "Look, she's great, nothing like the scavenger."

Hux nodded and said, "That's good. You can't mess around with the enemy after all, it's part of the rules."

_Of course, he's going on about the rules. _Kylo thought.

"It's not her, I can tell you that. It's…someone else, yeah." he said.

"Is she pretty?" Phasma asked.

"Drop dead gorgeous! She's got amazing eyes, beautiful hair, and her smile just makes me melt!" Kylo said.

_Dodged a bullet there…_Kylo thought.

"And she's not one of those princesses, I assume?" Hux asked as he crossed his arms.

He nodded in response. Even though he had to return to normality, he wasn't going to forget that night…


End file.
